The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wesvercavio’.
The new Verbena is a product of planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Verbena cultivars with early and freely flowering habits.
The new Verbena originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2003 in Südlohn, Germany of a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number 03P516, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number 03P702, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Verbena was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany since 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.